


Leave A Light

by Lexigent



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6124520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is about sailors and about random encounters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave A Light

**Author's Note:**

> An overextended metaphor. It's all that ships talk at [](http://ffw-social.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ffw_social](http://ffw-social.dreamwidth.org/), I tell you.

I unfurled my sails this morning  
For the wind to take me away  
They filled and billowed, drawing my boat  
Out to high seas through the spray.

I wished to stay forever  
Between the salt water and sky  
No sound but the waves and cries of the gulls  
And a dolphin passing me by.

Your sail floated into my vision  
In the light of the afternoon  
By nightfall I had caught up with you  
Shared your deck by the light of the moon.

Parallels meet in infinity  
So our courses did too, for a while.  
I enjoyed the sound of your voice  
The sight of your sails close by.

When our courses diverged, we parted  
Still strangers more than friends.  
I don't know what your name is  
Or where your journey ends.

But god speed to you and fair sailing  
And landfall on pleasant ground.  
If ever your ship passes mine in the night -  
Leave a light so you can be found.  



End file.
